boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Squeaker
Not to be mistaken for the actual character: Squeaker Little Squeaker is the third episode of Bolts and Blip, the first one mentioning Dr. Blood and the episode which introduces Squeaker. Appearing in Featured Characters *Blip (main protagonist) *Bolts (supporting protagonist) *Saedee (supporting protagonist) *Welder (supporting protagonist) Antagonists *Squeaker' (main antagonist, not against Blip)' *Thunderbolts **Gridiron **Steve *Galaxy All-Stars **Tigrr Jaxxon *Dr. Blood (mentioned) Synopsis Bolts and Blip find an unknown robot in their new quarters. It appears to be a virtual pet mouse dubbed by Blip as 'Squeaker', but its unsual model makes the team suspicious. Is Squeaker, vicious to everyone but Blip, really a V-pet? Or is he something more sinister? Plot Steve introduces Bolts and Blip to their new living quarters, a dirty, messy storage room and compliments that once they clean up the place it will fit just like a filthy, dank home. When Steve tried to lower their self-esteem by introducing more of the bad amenities, Bolts remained positive; replying that he likes the lighting, he'll use the boxes and desks and shelves and that the bad shading is his favourite shade. Blip also likes the place and invites Steve over to a housewarming party with the team. Steve replies shyly that he'd love to, then Bolts shuts the door on him. Immediately after that, Blip commented that the place was a dump. Bolts began scavenging stuff in an open box, soon finding the Ion Devastator 3000. Blip warns him to be careful and Bolts assures it was fine, until the weapon activated and blasted a hole through the vent. Blip becomes curious and tries to peek into it and suddenly a ball-shaped projectile shot out, ricocheting off the walls and ceiling. After it lands, he stops to take a closer look and it transforms into a mouse-like robot. Blip commented that it was adorable and Bolts began to get annoyed, knowing where this was going to head. Blip adopts it and names it "Squeaker". Bolts makes a negative comment, saying he named it after a fart. Squeaker gets angry and assaults Bolts by biting his antenna until he fell over. Soon, Saedee and Welder arrive to visit and are welcomed by Blip. They were told by Steve follow the damp stench. Saedee sees Squeaker and Blip introduces him to her, only to be threatened by Squeaker. Welder comments that he did it just like a demon rat and Bolts replies "THAT"S WHAT I SAID!" Saedee soon gave Blip a nice housewarming gift, but because of Squeaker, it is ripped to shreds. Blip felt happy and found it cute that Squeaker was overprotective of him and Saedee agreed sarcastically. Bolts suggested that they put him in a disposal chute, but is immediately intimidated by Squeaker's growls. Welder comes in to take a look and thinks that he had seen this type of model before and Squeaker bites hiis finger, but he doesn't mind. He beings to run his memory files to search for the answer, which puts him in a memory loop. Blip then brings Squeaker along to introduce him to the rest of the team, which Bolts replied sarcastically it wouldn't be great without giving Squeaker a chance to attack everybody. They pause briefly and Bolts commented that the floor was filthy. Blip and Squeaker arrive and he tries to get him to play ball, but Squeaker transforms into a ball, seemingly mimicking it and bounces. Blip concludes he got the ball part down better than he did. Suddenly, Squeaker starts ricocheting off the walls and ceiling like earlier, wrecking everything it hit. Blip then decides to let him play outside. Gridiron storms in, shocked and infuriated at the mess, tagging along with Steve. As soon as he sees Blip, he blames him for the mess and tells that he doesn't want to hear his explanation for this disaster. Steve asks if he didn't do enough decorating at his home sarcastically. They hear mouse noises and Blip introduces Squeaker, explaining that he went berserk. Gridiron then sarcastically said he was glad he got that figured out and begins to heat up, steam shooting out from the bottom of his head. Steve was about to give another insulting comment when Squeaker viciously attacked him. Blip tries to run, but is stopped by Gridiron, the latter explaining pets aren't allowed at headquarters. He then is attacked by Squeaker, but Blip manages to heel him. He then asks if they can stay and Gridiron, so enraged, tells them to get out of his sight and Blip leaves. Saedee and Bolts arrive and see the mess and Gridiron getting extinguished by the fire sprinkler which shot out foam. They then leave. Steve then asks where was his other arm, which he was holding and said that it looked just like the latter. A montage starts with Blip and Squeaker spending time together. Blip throws a wrench for him to catch, but it lands in an elevator with Zack-7 and Ratch-8, who then get attcked when the door closes. The next scene shows Blip calling Saedee, but Squeaker attacks the phone. Soon, he walks along the hallway and sees Gridiron and Steve in his path. Worried that they'll see him with Squeaker, he wears it like a wig and waves to them as they pass by. Saedee comes and laughs at it, but she is attacked. Blip walks past Bolts in the final scene and as usual, Bolts is attacked. The camera then focuses in Blip and Bolts' new home still with Welder inside. Blip enters the room and says that he went to the V-Pet Outlet and got Squeaker and ID Tag, in case he ever gets a hard drive crash and added it was tough getting him fit for one, since he kept on attacking everyone. Bolts then makes a negative comment saying that it wasn't because he was a vicious little monster and is assaulted. Blip then asks why he had to incite them like that. The Thunderbolts arrive to talk about Squeaker becoming a problem. Blip becomes mad, saying Squeaker was awesome. Saedee says no and adds they don't know what he was. She theorizes that maybe he shouldn't be kept as a pet, but Blip remains loyal and says that they shouldn't be kept as pets. Ratch-8 melodramatically tears up and walks away. Blip says that he's keeping him and if they don't like it they should stay out of their way and walks out the door. Saedee decides to interface with him to help look for an answer for what was up with Squeaker, since he had a hunch of what it was. She succeeds and walks around a place filled with files and comments that Welder needs some defragmenting. Bolts, now seeing Saedee is frozen too, says to himself that he now has two statues in his room and sarcastically comments "terrific". Outside in the arena, Blip was playing with Squeaker and tells that he doesn't care what the team says and that they could never see how he sees in Squeaker and adds that he was the "bestest" pet. Suddenly, the alarm sounds to start a new match. Not wanting to meet with Gridiron with Squeaker, he tells him to hide until the game ends. Klank Lockton introduces the crowd to the reason why the match was made. The Berkshire Women's Croquet Club back on Earth are split between choosing a puppy or a kitten as their logo. Back at Thunderbolts' headquarters, Blip arrives with Zack-7 and Ratch-8. Gridiron sarcastically says that it was nice of him to join and counted three players. He then loudly asks if everyone else was taking a nap. He explains that without another player, they forfeit. Just in time, Bolts arrives, carrying a new weapon. Gridiron asked if that was an Ion Devastator 3000. Bolts moves his eyebrow up and down once to say yes. Gridiron then yells that the weapon is outdated and outlawed. Bolts says he anticipated his concerns. He introduces the Ion Devastator 3001 and demonstrates its power on Steve. He explained that he modified it to be water-based so that it perfectly fits regulations. He says that was just set on power one setting and says that it can go up to eleven proudly. Gridiron says it was fascinating, but he explained that it was an Extreme Moon Croquet match and it didn't involve water guns this time, much to Bolts' disappointment. The team moves out to play against the Galaxy All-Stars wearing hockey-like outfits. Klank explains that they will be representing the puppy logo and the All-Stars are representing the kitten logo. He comments that he's more of a puppy fan and then asks Lock for his opinion. He interrupts Lock to start the game. When Tigrr sees Blip he says that they got to stop meeting like this. Blip replied that it's a small world, but Tigrr explained that he was being serious. Klank then explains the rules: Each team has to score into the opposing team's goal without using their hands or feet, just their mallets to move the ball. The match starts, with the All-Stars taking the ball. While chasing the ball, Ratch-8 is told to defend the goal while the rest of the team scores. Blip then hits the ball toward Bolts, but Tigrr makes a shot. Meanwhile, Ratch-8 breathes hard, saying that he needed an athletic upgrade and unintentionally deflects the ball with his back, making a save. Unfortunately, it lands near Squeaker and the latter transforms into a ball and moves into the battle. As a Galaxy All-Star tried to hit it, Squeaker hit him instead. Soon, Squeaker dodges all the All-Star's swings. Blip starts to notice that the ball was actually Squeaker and prevents Bolts from hitting him. Bolts complains, saying that he could've scored, but Blip says he has to save Squeaker. Bolts began to figure it out. Meanwhile back in Welder's memory files, Welder says if he known if Saedee cam in to his hard drive, he would've cleaned up. Saedee apologizes, but she says that they have to figure out what was with Squeaker. Welder narrowed the search down to two small piles, but Saedee sopts it sticking onto Welder's butt. He then says that statistically speaking, the butt is often the last place one looks. They open the file and find out Squeaker was a Jango-3000 unit, a bomb built by Dr. Blood. Saedee then decides to warn everyone and exits his hard drive, but since Welder got into another memory loop, thinking of a plan of action, Saedee goes alone. At the match, Blip is seen preventing everyone from hitting Squeaker. Before he could prevent Tigrr, the latter flings him off, brings him up and tosses him to the ground. They both grab the floating Squeaker, Tigrr wanting to play the game, while Blip wanting to save Squeaker. The two teams both are simultaneously disqualified. Saedee runs onto the field to warn Blip of the capabilities of Squeaker. Tigrr gets angry and blames Blip and the "ball" for getting him disqualified and throws it away. It floats in the air, getting ready to self-implode. Saedee explains his origins and capabilities and Blip tries to get Squeaker to speak to him. as a last resort, he tells Bolts to use his blaster to launch Squeaker away and just before they do it, Blip apologizes to the about to explode Squeaker. Bolts fires Squeaker in the air and it explodes. Saddened by Squeaker's demise he doesn't answer his calls at his home. Saedee enters the room and tells that it's been hard on him but he's been like this for a week. Blip then said if he'd listened to her and Bolts he would've saved him. Saedee then introduces him a new gift along with the Thunderbolts: a newly rebuilt Squeaker, with Bolts happily carrying him. He accepts the gift, but asks why isn't he turned on. Bolts explains that it was tough rebuilding him without the "explodey parts" and added his original hard drive was wiped out in the explosion, but he gives him the ID Tag Blip bought. With one try, Squeaker turns on. Blip becomes very happy and asked if it was really him. Squeaker then attacked Bolts, answering the question. Blip thanks them and promises to train Squeaker to be more sociable, like he owes him that much. Bolts asks him to start his training now. The camera moves into the vent, while Blip suggested that they buy a companion unit to keep Squeaker busy while they play their matches. As the camera reveals a giant room full of decommissioned Jango-3000 units, Saedee replies one Squeaker was more than enough. Trivia *The Ion Devastator 3001 is never used again since this episode. Gallery See: Little Squeaker/Gallery Category:Episodes